


Paradox

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamhusbands, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A random thing I wrote while thinking about them.





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Stay here

Reality is just a concept in time

Nightmares took over

To fade our soul for light

Shatter the glasses of dawn

And let me dream on.

 

The world crumbles

Pieces fall to our feet

Take my hand

Share this breath with me

Break the flow of time

To cut the lines of paradox.

 

We can make it through

Bring eternity to an end

The ocean of lies runs deep

Crying for the fallen

Never ending loops await

As I hold the ashes of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
